Be my friend? Please, mysterious bandaged boy!
by Shotacon-chan123
Summary: Oliver, a tsundere, finally joins a new High school, away from all these meanies and bullies. He wanted to start fresh! Everyone doesn't really want to go near him, because of his 'tsun' behaviour. Len, being a nice boy outside, but a pervert inside, went to Oliver, and befriend him. They found themselves falling for each other, will it work out? Co-written with Daftendirekt5555
1. Lunch Meeting

**A/N: Yep! Hi everybody! So, this is the fanfic Daftendirekt5555 and I were co-writing. I think she told you that already? So, she wrote Len's POV and I will write Oliver's POV. Which meant she wrote this chapter, well enjoy, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is owned by... er, their rightful owners, I guess?**

* * *

**Len's POV**

I keep seeing this cute, bandaged boy everywhere I turn today.

Is he new to this school?

Well of course he is… I've never seen such a cute guy at this school.

But, WHO is he, is my question.

It's lunchtime and all I've seen him do is eat by himself in a little corner. Has he no friends? Kinda sad… Why wouldn't anyone want to befriend him? Like, come on! Are people _blind_!? I would be his friend, for sure!

So why not go and greet him, then?

I-I'm waiting for the right moment… Yes… R-Right moment...

**Twenty seconds later….**

I can't TAKE it anymore, I just wanna go and… and… KISS HIM! Pfft, no, I'm not afraid to admit it, I'm not afraid one little bit. So, I walked to the direction of the bandaged boy, my gaze travelling around his cute face. Gaaah, I wonder what how he'll sound like? I wonder what his personality's like? I wonder what he's hobbies and interests are? I can't wait to find out~

The second he looks at me, my heart flutters and my knees feel weak. What's going on!? I've never felt like this before… I've seen many guys before…. But they never made me feel all mushy before! Oooh yeah, he's the one for me. I just know it!

He turned around the second I towered over him, great, I got his attention!

"Ahem, hello there! My name is Kagamine Len, but you can just call me Len! I see you are new to school, need a friend?" I sat next to him on the bench, but as a result of that, he just sighed and scooted away.

"U-Um…. I see we got off on the wrong foot! What's your name?" He scooted to the very edge of the bench, rolling his eyes. Is he deaf? Maybe he has confidence issues… I hope that's just it…

I scooted so close to him that our waists were touching. "Y-You can hear me, right?" That's when he got up, and looked at me. "What the hell is your problem, IDIOT!? Can't you see that I'm clearly trying to IGNORE you!?" His voice was so light, and so goddamned beautiful! But his personality is a bit mean though..

"B-But, you need a friend! A-At this school it's bad if y-you don't have one…"

"Is that so?" I nodded quickly, which just made him glare at me and stood up. "I managed without one for a week. And I'm pretty sure I can do it for a whole year, too." He was about to leave until I grabbed his wrist rather firmly.

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"I just did."

He made me so furious! Why didn't he want to get to know me? Was it the way I looked? I span him around and forced him to look at me. "Please be my friend. PLEASE!"

"G-GAH! OKAY! Okay. I will become your friend. But don't get the wrong idea, I'm not doing it because I needed a friend or anything, got it? I just did it so that you will stop pestering me about it." I nodded, a huge smile across my face I just wanted to hug him! So I did."YAY! So, what do you want to do, buddy~?"

"I just want to eat…"

"Sure! Let's eat together!" I grabbed my banana and scooted really close to him. I'm definitely gonna be his best friend! "So, tell me about yourself!" He moved away as far as he could, which was a result of me squishing up to him so hard that he almost fell off the bench.

"My name's Oliver… I'm from England… I'm a transfer student… And I like sing..ing. I also have a bird named James…" GAAAH~ HE MUST REALLY LIKE ME IF HE'S TELLING ME ALMOST EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM!

My mind snap back to reality once I heard him say he liked singing. "Oh! Sing me a song! Sing me a song!"

He somewhat scowled and shook his head. "I have a strict policy for singing to people I just met. Maybe next time."

"Tomorrow!"

"Uh… Sure… Okay… But it's not because I wanted to, okay?"

YAY! PROGRESS IS HAPPENING! HE'S LIKING ME A LOT NOW! Okay! This is good! Really good!

"Wanna come to my house today?" I asked, my face so close to his.

"Nope, not a bloody chance."

"There's food~!"

He's eyes widened, and he coughed a bit, trying to hide his smile "Okay, I'll go, but it's because I wanted the food there, got that? And.. uh, what time should I be there?"

"Heh! Meet me at the school gates when school finishes. Okay?"

He nodded and looked away. His single golden eye was staring at some mean, tough looking guys. "Are they your family?" I asked, also looking at them. There were three macho men. And to be honest.. They intimidated me…

"U-Uh… No… B-But… I-I have to go now… Bye!" He immediately ran to those three men… And they escorted him roughly outside of the cafeteria.

_I wonder what his relationship status is with them_…

If he's one of those guy's that has 3 boyfriends, I seriously will die. He's supposed to be with _me_. Not with _them_.

Ah well…. Even if he is dating them….

I'll make sure to steal his heart away from them! Well not really, I can't steal it literally.

Right?

* * *

**A/N: Yup, that's it! What do you guys think? Review if you could, please, it will make both of us really happy!**


	2. Three macho men, guess who they are

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS GUYS! SERIOUSLY! And for owlcity89, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! And of course, thank you for Daftendirekt5555 who wrote this story with me and tell me what's wrong, in this chapter and maybe oncoming chapters, mostly grammar, I'm Indonesian after all. So, this chapter's done by me, by the way, so I hope it's not weird.**

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

I stared at the three bullies. God, they are in the cafetaria today. I'll get killed, for sure!

But it's not like I cared or anything, I'm just kind of... well, I won't admit this to anyone but I'm kind of... scared.

"Are they your family?"

I snapped back to reality, and glanced at the idiot beside me. Urgh he's still here. Didn't he know that if he went near me he'll get into trouble?! Not that I care or anything.

Wait.. Why DID he go near me in the first place? Is he scheming something? Okay, okay. OKAY. I don't want to think too much about this idiot. I swear my head can explode from too many thinking.

Oh well, I should go now.

"U-Uh… No… B-But… I-I have to go now… Bye!"

I immediately went to those three bloody bullies and went outside the cafetaria with them, leaving that annoying guy alone.

When we're already out of the cafetaria, the purple-haired bully, Gakupoop or something, slammed me to the wall.

But.. it's not like it hurts even though I winced, okay?!

"So who's your friend, little brat?" he shouted.

"What?! Like I have a friend!" I shouted.

No one came near me. How could I even GET a friend?! Is this guy insane?!

"I DON'T EVEN NEED ONE!"

"Still stubborn now, arn'tcha?" the next bully, the blonde one, Yohiold, I think, punched my stomach.

Urgh, it.. it doesn't.. hurt.. Not... at.. all. Argh!

"This is why you're an easy target!" the blue-haired guy, Bakaito, I think, said cheerfully, licking an ice cream.

What. The. Bloody. Fuck?! An ice cream? Really?! A BLOODY ICE CREAM?! ISN'T THIS GUY SUPPOSED TO BE A BULLY OR SOMETHING?! AND WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID HE GET THAT?! IT WASN'T HERE BEFORE!

"I AM NOT BLOODY STUBBORN, YOU BLOODY GIT!"

"Shhh.. Don't pretend like you don't know what we're talking about!" Gakupoop said impatiently.

"We know that you know!" Yohiold shouted in agreement.

"I DON'T HAVE A BLOODY FRIEND, SO CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"

Urgh, they are seriously getting into my nerves. I said that I don't have a bloody friend already!

"Seriously? You're still pretending?" Gakupoop said, looking kind of surprised.

"Come on! Who's your friend?" Bakaito said, STILL licking his ice cream.

"AS I SAID, I DO NOT HAVE A BLOODY FRIEND! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!"

"Then who's sitting with you before?" Yohiold snarled.

Sitting with me? Before? But- Wait, are they talking about that bloody idiot?

"Ah.. that..."

"And now you know! Faster, WHO'S THAT CHICK?!" Gakupoop said

Wait.. What?! CHICK?! As in, A GIRL?!

"What? Are you bloody saying that HE is a GIRL?!" I shouted.

"Seriously?! THAT CHICK'S A GUY?!" Gakupoop shouted, flailing his arms in disappointment.

"And I'm already hitting on him!" Yohiold said dramatically.

"No wonder he's flat!" Bakaito said cheerfully.

Isn't this guy, like, TOO POSITIVE or something?!

"BUT HE HAS SO MANY FUCKING CURVES! ARE YOU SURE HE'S NOT A CHICK?" Gakupoop shouted right in my bloody ear.

Seriously?! He's still doubting it? And god, his shouts are so loud.

"I AM ONE HUNDRED PERCENT BLOODY SURE!"

Tch. How the bloody fuck can they think that he's a girl?! He's a guy, and a perverted one in that! I swear he touched my arse! But it's not that I CARED or anything, it just.. wel... kind of.. annoyed me.

"Still is a good hit, no?" Yohiold said, punching Bakaito's back.

"Totally!" Bakaito answered.

They're still hitting on him? And they based it on LOOKS and CURVES?! What is wrong with them?!

"Um, and what's his name?" Gakupoop asked.

His name? Did he tell me his name? Well, I think he did but.. IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T REMEMBER IT, OKAY?! I just.. forgot it! Yep, that's right!

What? It IS different!

"Uh.. uh.."

"Come on! It's just a name!"

I think it started with baka or something? Um, and uh, Bakagamine? Is that it?

"Bakagamine."

"Now, you remembered! And Bakagamine? What an odd name," Yohiold said.

"Yeah," Bakaito agreed, now eating his ice cream cone.

Are they trying to say that their names are normal? Seriously? Gakupoop, Yohiold and Bakaito. Even though I don't understand it well, I do know that their names aren't normal.

"Either way, listen, little brat. We'll leave you for today. And you should thank your little friend for it.." Gakupoop said warningly.

"Uh-huh! You should thank him! He's hotter than any chick I ever saw!" Bakaito said, licking the last bits of his cone. "Just kidding," he said under his breath.

"FINE, I DON'T EVEN BLOODY CARE. GO THE BLOODY FUCK AWAY!"

Tch. If they think I'll really thank that idiot, they are seriously wrong.

Like, really really really really really really really really really and did I mention REALLY wrong.

What is the use of thanking some idiot I just met who I didn't remember the name of and probably won't even know why I'm thanking him? Heck, he WON'T even NEED to know anything.

I won't even tell him. Nope, not a chance.

Anyways. Where should I go now?

Back to the cafetaria? Or the infirmary?

Well it's not like I'm still hungry or anything. But I still have the leftovers for lunch. And I didn't bleed or got any bruises today so I guess it's fine not to go to the infirmary. I'll go back to the cafetaria.

I just hope that guy won't bother me anymore.

Seriously.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... How was that? Was it good? I hope so. And there is no YOHIOloid x Len, Gakupo x Len, or Kaito x Len intended. They actually have their own ships, well, Kaito loves joking, did you read his last "Just kidding"? Well, what ships do you guys want? Daftendirekt5555 and I could discuss it if there are some options! And well... I hope you guys will review, PLEASE?**


End file.
